1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for a wheelbarrow and more specifically to a wheelbarrow attachment for the back of the bucket of the wheelbarrow for aiding a user can in supporting and propelling a wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelbarrows and the difficulty of using them are familiar to the public and professional sectors. While the prior art teaches methods of improving wheelbarrows, none addresses the problems solved by the present invention. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,232 to Bushon, Sep. 13, 1994 discloses a cross member mounted to and extending between the handleshafts of a wheelbarrow. The device does not address the issues of stability, as does the present invention, and it does not allow the involvement of the upper body for stability and force application. As such, it differs greatly from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,723 to Lemmon, Dec. 2, 1980 discloses a pull cart for attaching to a user's hips. The invention does not resemble a wheelbarrow, or a wheelbarrow attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,332 to Palthe, May 11, 1937 discloses a wheelbarrow which relocates the wheel. While an extension is shown against which a user may push, the wheelbarrow and its components differ greatly from the present invention and from those wheelbarrows currently in use to which the present invention attaches.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a wheelbarrow attachment that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an improved wheelbarrow attachment, particularly one that fits the back of the bucket of the wheelbarrow and aids in supporting and propelling a wheelbarrow by utilizing the upper body of a user. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.